In the stable
by Vision
Summary: Lemon. Slash. SladexLex


Disclaimer: I don't own the Tribe. Dedicated to Liebchen. A/N: Sorry for my poor English.  
  
In the stable  
  
A small young man was sitting in front of an old stable and looking at the moon.  
  
„Lex? What are you doing out here? It's freezing," asked a voice behind Lex.  
  
"Watching the moon. What does it look like, Slade?" Lex replied without turning around. Sighing, Slade sat beside Lex and looked up to the moon.  
  
"And why are you watching the moon here? You could also be inside and watch from your window. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here," Slade told him.  
  
"I find it comforting. Watching the moon and being alone. But hey, what are you doing here? I thought you and Ebony would be upstairs in your room," said Lex, still not looking at Slade.  
  
"She kicked me out again. Something 'bout me being still in love with Ruby," answered Slade. This time, Lex looked at him.  
  
"And are ya?" he asked and tilted his head. His dark eyes were sparkling with a childish curiosity. Slade couldn't help but notice how cute Lex looked with his head tilted to his left side and the moonlight made him look even more stunning. His pale pink lips were turning blue from the cold and his skin was pale and reflecting the moonlight, making him look almost surrealistic.  
  
"No. I like Ruby. I really do. But not in that way. She's like a sister," explained Slade.  
  
"And Ebs? She'll leave you if you don't keep her entertained," Lex said and yawned at the same time.  
  
"Oh, Ebony is hot. She's wild and everything. But she's definitive not what I'm looking for," replied Slade. "Why?"  
  
"Just asking," Lex said and stretched. He didn't notice the strange way Slade was looking at him. "So, lets go. It's really getting cold."  
  
"I think I'll sleep in the stable tonight. If I go back to Ebony, she'll probably bite my head off," Slade murmured. "Mind joining me?"  
  
"Huh? Why not? I've nobody waiting for me." Lex answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Still mourning, huh? It's hard to loose her like that. She confessed her feelings and then..." whispered Slade. He saw the hurt look on Lex's face and stood up, not wanting to see those sad eyes.  
  
"Yeah. But you can't change the past. You have to keep going on," Lex replied, also standing up. He walked past Slade and into the stable. Slade watched him a plan already forming in his head. Silently he closed the door and looked around. There was lots of hay but only one blanket. A smile crept onto his lips.  
  
"Guess we'll have to share," he said, Lex shrugged.  
  
"I don't care," Lex said and tried to make himself comfortable, which proved to be quite difficult with the hay stinging his skin. Finally, he found a comfortable position and closed his eyes. Before Slade reached him Lex was already asleep. Slade laid down next to him and waited a few minutes, making sure Lex was really asleep, before pulling him into his arms. Inhaling Lex' sweet scent he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
It was around midnight when Lex woke up to the feeling of being held. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to Slade. Lex tried to wriggle out of Slade's grasp, but Slade was apparently stronger than Lex thought. Sighing Slade pulled Lex even closer.  
  
"Slade, wake up," Lex pleaded, shaking Slade's shoulder. "C'mon..."  
  
"Hm...? Just five more minutes," murmured Slade, nuzzling Lex' neck.  
  
"Ookay, that's it! Slade! Wake up! Now!" Lex yelled making Slade jump.  
  
"Wha-? What happened?" he asked looking around wildly. When he saw there were no attackers, he turned to Lex, only to receive a rather evil glare. "Uhm?"  
  
"Let. Go. Right. Now!" Lex hissed wriggling around in Slade's arms. Slade couldn't help but grin at the cute, helpless face Lex was making.  
  
"No, I don't think so," he replied, turning around so he was lying on top of Lex.  
  
"Slade! What the hell do you think you're doing? If Ebony doesn't get you for that, I will!" Lex growled, trying to get away. But Slade grabbed his wrists and pushed them down.  
  
"Calm down," whispered Slade before he started kissing Lex' neck. Lex was too stunned to do anything as he felt Slade's lips move against his skin. Lex hated to admit it, but it felt quite good.  
  
"Slade, stop!" he begged, not really wanting Slade to stop, but if Ebony or Ruby found out about this. They would hunt him and Slade down. Slade glanced at Lex and moved on to nibble at his earlobe. His hands slid under Lex' shirt and caressed the soft skin. Without thinking Lex ached his back brushing his and Slade's hips together. Slade pulled his hips back, making Lex whimper in the process.  
  
"Slade..." Lex wailed softly. Slowly Slade pulled off Lex' shirt and licked Lex' left nipple. Lex groaned and ached his back, his hands resting on Slade's shoulders. Grinning Slade moved his hand down to Lex' pants and pulled them down, earning a soft gasp. Slade captured Lex' lips in a blazing kiss. His hand moved to Lex' right, pulling it closer and making Lex spread his legs. Breaking the kiss Slade gazed at Lex. His lips were swollen and red, so were his cheeks.  
  
Looking around Slade searched for something they could use as lube. He found a bottle of cream and reached for it.  
  
Slade continued to kiss Lex as he squeezed a generous dollop of cream onto his fingertips. He felt Lex lift a leg, giving him easier access. Using a non-lubed finger he quickly located the puckered rim of the smaller mans anus. He felt Lex shiver in his grip as the cold lube was pressed over the tight opening. Slade began to delve deep in Lex' mouth with his tongue to distract him as his fingers gently pushed the lube inside the tight ring of muscle.  
  
Lex whimpered as Slade's finger slowly penetrated after the lube was inserted. Lex took a deep breath and let it out willing his body to relax. He felt Slade press a warm kiss against his jaw line before trailing kisses to his ear. Lex was unable to hold back the low moan of pleasure as Slade's lips suckled lightly on his earlobe.  
  
Slade smirked mentally as Lex relaxed around his finger when he began to suck on Lex' earlobe. Moaning, Lex instinctively rocked his hips forward. Slade grinned and decided it was time for the next step, coating two more fingers. Lex gasped as he felt Slade slide those two deeper inside him. Another low moan filled the room, rising above the soft pants of their breathing.  
  
Slade began to slowly pump his fingers in and out. He received whimpers, twitches, gasps, or muscle tightening. One more finger and he should be able to try to take Lex as his body was demanding.  
  
Lex gasped as he felt more pressure on his ass as a third finger pressed in, stretching him even more. He felt Slade stop at his gasp.  
  
"I'm okay. I was just, sort of, surprised." Lex smiled wryly. He knew Slade was going to add a third finger, but it still surprised him nonetheless. There was only a slight pressure, no pain this time. Slade felt Lex hands slide down his chest to slowly caress Slade's erection. He moaned as Lex' hands slowly moved over his arousal. Unable to prolong this much more, Slade slowly pushed his fingers deeper into Lex' body. Receiving no resistance, he began to pump them in time to the smaller mans strokes.  
  
He slowly squeezed lube into his hand then stroked it over his length. Lex took a shaky breath in and released it. Bracing his hands on the lager mans shoulders, Lex jumped lightly, wrapping his legs around Slade's waist. Slade pressed his hips against Lex as he slowly adjusted his erection, placing the head against Lex' anus. Slade leaned his head forward and captured Lex' lips with his as he thrusted into the smaller man, making him cry out in pain and pleasure.  
  
Lex moaned as Slade's hand began to stroke his length in time with his thrusts. Slade was hitting something in him with every thrust and withdrawal that was driving him crazy.  
  
Lex cried out as he came. Slade grit his teeth as Lex body began to slowly tighten even more around his. He could no longer hold back. With a last thrust he climaxed and bit down on Lex' neck receiving a sharp cry.  
  
As they laid together in the hay, yawning and stretching, Slade saw a strange look passing Lex' face.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Nobody knows about this, and I'm sure Siva would forgive you as long as you're happy."  
  
"You idiot. How am I going to explain this!" Lex was pointing to the spot were Slade had bitten him. It was clearly visible and there was no way to hide it.  
  
"I don't care. Tell them the truth. Ebony will me kill me, but that's worth it," Slade replied.  
  
"Fine," Lex murmured, snuggling closer to Slade. "But if she kills you, I'll kill her."  
  
"Okay," Slade said and pulled Lex closer as he fell asleep. 


End file.
